Retrouvailles
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Que pensent nos deux anciens amis lorsqu'il se retrouve sur le champ de bataille ? Quel sont leurs sentiments à ce moment là ? Léger yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Holà les lecteurs ! Me voilà pour un two-shot sur ONS (owari no seraph), le premier sera sur le POV de Yû et le deuxième sera du POV de Mika. Si vous n'avez pas terminés la saison 1, ne lisez pas car cette fic contiendra des spoilers et il y a léger slash YuMika. Owari no Seraph ne m'appartient pas mais à Takaya Kagami. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

 **Fantôme du passé, tu reviens me hanter.**

La bataille fais rage, beaucoup de soldat commencent à tomber et ces sales buveurs de sang en profites pour reprendre des forces.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

Glenn s'attaque au chef de la troupe adverse, il s'en ait prit pas mal vue son état et ses tremblement en parant l'épée.

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave_

Mon stresse augmenta à une vitesse fulgurante lorsque je vois la lame rouge transpercer le corps de Glenn, ma rage s'intensifia et s'en me soucier de mon équipe je fonce sur l'aristocrate.

 _I wish that you would just leave, 'Cause your presence still lingers here_

Je sors mon sabre et le transperce à la poitrine. La rage cours dans mes veines, je ne peux laisser Glenn mourir comme un imbécile. Pas avant qu'il ne m'entraine.

 _And it won't leave me alone_ _,_ _these wounds won't seem to heal_

Je remonte mon regard pour voir le visage crispait de douleur de ce connard de vampire. Un regard bleu surpris me fixait et je le reconnus.

 _This pain is just too real_ _,_ _there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Je vois enfin son visage et là mon cœur se contracte douloureusement, comme si la vision que j'ai à cet instant me faisait souffrir. Car je voyais en face de moi en chair et en os l'homme que j'ai aimé pendant toutes ces années, Il était aussi surpris que moi de le voir.

 __ _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ _  
_ _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ _  
_ _I held your hand through all of these years_ _  
_ _But you still have_ _  
_ _All of me_

Nos regards se rencontrent, se parlent comme si nous nous complétions. Mon cœur me dit de le prendre dans mes bras et de retirer mon épée, mais ma raison me dit que c'est sûrement un vampire qui a prit son apparence. Je ne sais qui croire. Mes vielles blessures se sont agrandit en cet instant.

 __ _You used to captivate me_ _  
_ _By your resonating light_ _  
_ _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_ _  
_ _Your face it haunts_ _  
_ _My once pleasant dreams_ _  
_ _Your voice it chased away_ _  
_ _All the sanity in me_ _  
_

Glenn me ramène durement à la réalité, me rappelant que mon âme sœur a planté son épée dans sa poitrine.

Qu'attends-tu ?! Tue-le !

Voici les mots que me crache Glenn. Tuer celui que j'aime. Mon cœur se compresse encore plus à l'idée de le tuer de mes mains. A peine je le vois vivant que je dois le tuer. Je sais que c'est notre ennemi, mais je me dis qu'y a peut-être une solution à son vampirisme. Glenn reprend son sabre et il essaye d'embrocher Mika, mais ce dernier l'évite avec grâce et souplesse. Son atterrissage n'est pas aussi glorieux que l'envole et il atterrit durement au sol en roulant.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

Glenn m'inflige un magnifique crochet du droit en pleine face. Ça fait mal, mais pas autant que mon cœur. Il m'engeule, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je suis encore confus de ce qui vient de se passer. Soudainement, Glenn s'agenouille et du sang sort de sa bouche. Je m'abaisse et lui demande si ça va, Il me lance un regard de tueur et me pousse sur le coté, montrant ainsi son anxiété envers moi.

 _This pain is just too real_ _,_ _there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Mon équipe arrive et me demande ce qui se passe. Je leur explique que Mika est ma famille, même si il est bien plus que ça pour moi. Jamais je ne leur dirai ce que je ressens vraiment. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Mika, les larmes déjà en train de couler le long de mes joues. Je lui demande si c'est véritablement lui, je veux l'entendre pour être sûr que ma douleur n'est pas une illusion.

 __ _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ _  
_

J'étais dévasté, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ce fantôme. Je vois à coté de Mika, le salopard d'aristocrate lui parler. Je l'entendais se moquer de moi, mais mon regard était fixé sur mon bien-aimé. L'autre con a dût dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus car je le vois le prendre à la gorge avec ce regard noir qui n'existait pas chez lui à l'époque. Il n'est plus le Mika, joyeux, optimiste et souriant que j'ai connus. Mon cœur se brise encore plus à cette constatation.

 _And though your still with me_ _  
_

Glenn nous ordonne de battre en retraite, ce que je fais sans discuter. Le même aristocrate qui parlait avec Mika nous barra la route, mon sang ne fît qu'un tour. C'était le salopard qui s'était amusé à nous piéger dans notre faux espoir pour assassiner ma famille. La rage me submergea de nouveau et je sortis mon sabre pour le tuer. Bien sûr, il était bien trop rapide pour moi. Je brassais de l'air à chaque pas en arrière qu'il faisait. Il me laissa seul et s'attaqua à Glenn. J'essaye encore de le toucher, mais il se retrouve derrière moi et il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Sans le voir, Mika lui trancha le bras avec ce même regard remplit de colère. Il me regarde, son regard est moins dur que pour les autres, il s'avance et moi je recule en tombant au sol.

Allons-nous en ensemble Yû.

Nous en aller ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec ces vampires ?! M'exclamai-je indigné.

Sans me demander, Mika me porta comme une princesse. Je n'arrivai pas à le contre dire car j'étais trop heureux d'être aussi près de lui. J'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine malgré le bruit qui nous entourait. Je me sentais enfin à ma place dans ses bras.

 **« Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller Yû ! Tes compagnons ont besoin de toi ! «** Me dis-je pour enfin contre dire l'être cher à mon cœur.

Attends Mika ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe !

Tu n'as pas à être ici, les Humains t'utilisent.

Ta gueule et arrêtes toi !

Il continua son chemin, alors pour l'arrêter je lui mis un poing dans le visage, bien que je n'apprécie pas cette manière pour me faire comprendre avec lui. Nous atterrissons sur un toit un peu éloigné du champ de batailles. Nous nous faisions face sans esquisser un geste. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Mika me disait que les autres se server de moi.

Les humains m'utilisent ? De quoi tu parles ? Mais … tu n'es plus humain ? C'est de ma faute ? Si je n'avais pas courue pour me sauver peut-être que.

CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTES ! Hurla-t-il comme pour exprimer sa douleur. Nous devons partir, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

Il s'approcha de moi et il me tendit la main pour le suivre loin de tout ça. Mais des gens compter sur moi.

Je ne peux pas Mika. Mes amies ont besoin de mon aide.

Ce ne sont pas tes amies !

 **SHINOA !**

Je me retourne vers la voix de Yoichi. Je vis alors Shinoa en train de se faire étrangler par uns des aristocrates. J'allais à son secours lorsque Mika me retint par les épaules pour m'empêcher de rejoindre mes amies.

Yû ! Ne retourne pas là-bas ! Il n'y a rien pour toi, rien du tout !

Je regardais encore le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tous mes amis se firent sucer le sang par ces connards et Mika m'empêchait de les rejoindre. Plus je me débattais et plus Mika prenait de prise sur moi. Il me suppliait de partir avec lui tandis que moi je le suppliais de me laisser partir.

Mon cœur battait à m'en casser les côtes, ma tête cogner de plus en plus fort, la rage avait passé un stade où je ne pouvais plus la contrôler. Je hurlais à plein poumons tellement je souffrais et soudainement se fût le noir. Je sentais mon corps bouger, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir le contrôle. Je sentais quelque chose en moi se réveiller, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Cette chose se concentra sur mon omoplate droite et elle commença à me faire souffrir atrocement. Je ne supportais pas cette douleur, alors mon âme rejoignit Asuramaru sans que je le veuille. Je ne sentais plus du tout mon corps à partir de ce moment là. J'étais dans un endroit lumineux où se trouvait un ciel orangé au-dessus de ma tête.

Asuramaru.

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es en train de me posséder ?

Non, je n'ai rien fais. Mais il y a un problème.

Comment ça ?

Je ne pensais pas que je serai effrayé par le monstre qui est en toi. Regardes ce ciel, il s'ouvre. Mika a raison. Il n'est pas trop tard pour t'enfuir loin des Humains. Soudainement, le démon s'arrêta de parler.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je vis à mon tour un arc de cercle de corne de brume en or propager leur musique, au-dessus de nous des créatures ailées volaient au-dessus de nous. Elles tournoyaient comme si elles chassaient quelque chose ou attendaient.

Le noir complet. C'est tout ce que je voyais, du noir à l'infini. Je sentais de nouveau mon corps, j'en avais de nouveau le contrôle, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas mort. Je sentais sous mon dos et derrière ma tête quelque chose de mou, de confortable, j'étais dans un lit. Je fus encore plus soulagé de savoir où j'étais. Soudainement, j'entendis des murmures autour de moi, dans ces voix je reconnus les voix de Yoichi, Shinoa, Kimizuki et Glenn. Une seconde passa ou même plusieurs après le passage des murmures et j'ouvris mes yeux sur un plafond sombre. La pièce était elle aussi plongé dans le noir. Je tourne mon regard vers la masse à ma droite et je vis Yoichi endormit sur ses bras croisés.

Hey ! Yoichi, réveilles-toi !

Humm … Oui ?

Tu t'es endormi pendant que tu étais à mon chevet.

Faut que je prévienne les autres ! Restes là Yû !

Attends Yoichi !

Yoichi partit trouver les autres pour leur annoncer mon réveille.

 _I've been alone all along_

J'appris que j'étais dans le coma de puis sept jours, ils ne m'ont pas dit comment je suis tombé dans le coma, ils me cachent de quelque chose. Mais au moins ils étaient tous sain et sauf, même si ils ont étaient mordus par les vampires. J'appris aussi que Mika était encore avec les suceurs de sang, au fond je suis rassuré qu'il va bien.

Ils sont tous partis alors je me poste à la fenêtre et regarde le ciel sombre. Une pensée pointe le bout de son nez et s'impose.

 **« Je te promet de te retrouver et de te sauver, Mika. »**

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ _  
_ _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ _  
_ _I held your hand through all of these years_ _  
_ _But you still have_ _  
_ _All of me_ __

 _You used to captivate me_ _  
_ _By your resonating light_ _  
_ _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_ _  
_ _Your face it haunts_ _  
_ _My once pleasant dreams_ _  
_ _Your voice it chased away_ _  
_ _All the sanity in me_ __

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_ _  
_ _This pain is just too real_ _  
_ _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _THE END_

 **Voilà ! Le POV de Yû est finit ! La chanson était My immortal d'Evanescence. N'hésitez à laisser une petite review, ça me ferai super plaisir ! Rendez-vous au dernier chapitre ! Besos los lectores !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holà los lectores ! Dans ce chapitre nous seront dans la tête de Mika. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chanson. )**

 **Merci pour ta review Neko Gina et saches que moi aussi j'aimerai plus de fic française. Mais ne t'en fais pas je compte faire une histoire sur eux. ^^**

 **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

 **Fantôme du passé, tu reviens me hanter.**

Un humain essaye de me toucher, mais il est faible et lamentable. Il n'est pas fort et cela m'ennuie. J'espère qu'Yû arrive bientôt, je veux tellement le revoir.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_ _  
_ _thinking 'bout us_

Au fond de moi, j'ai peur de ton regard en voyant que je suis devenue comme ces suceurs de sang que tu détestes tant. J'aurais voulus mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire. J'aurais tellement voulus être dehors avec toi, passé ces quatre dernières années à tes côtés.

 _What we gon' be_ _  
_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _So I travelled back down that road_ _  
_ _Will she come back? No one knows_ _  
_ _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Je transperce l'humain et soudainement j'entendis un cri sur ma gauche. Je tourne mon regard vers ce bruit et là, mon cœur de glace se réchauffa. Yû est là. Avec d'autres humains. Voyant qu'ils ont l'air proche de lui, ça me fais mal.

 _I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_ _  
_ _Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

Yû m'enfonce son sabre dans la poitrine, sans voir que c'était moi. Mon cœur battait à m'en rompre les os au moment ou il me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux vert. Il est aussi surpris que moi. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme avant. Tu n'as pas changeais, toujours avec tes cheveux corbeau décoiffé, toujours ces mêmes yeux vert plein de vie. Je vois sur ton visage que tu remarque à quel point j'ai changé.

 _I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_ _  
_ _And now you ain't around baby I can't think_ _  
_ _I should've put it down, should've got the ring_ _  
_ _Cause I can still feel it in the air_ _  
_ _See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair_ _  
_ _My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_ _  
_ _She left me, I'm tied_ _  
_ _Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Ton supérieur te demande de m'achever, mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas lui obéir.

L'humain que j'ai transpercé essaye de me tuer à ta place, mais je l'évite et j'atterris lourdement au sol. Mais je n'avais pas mal, j'étais juste heureux de le voir sain et sauf, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir avec tous ces humains autour de lui. Ferid s'approche de moi, il me souffle des mots qui me rend encore plus en colère, il me souffle qu'il veut s'occuper de Yû et je sors de mes gond en le prenant par la gorge, bine sûr il me répond de son rire moqueur. Il me propose un plan pour reprendre Yû, en même temps que je l'écoute je vois mon bien-aimé qui laisse ses larmes dévaler sur son visage d'ange. Mon cœur se contracte à cette vision à la fois belle et douloureuse.

Je laisse Ferid s'occuper des Humains, mais je le surveillais tout de même. Yû le remarque, il commence à l'attaquer sans jamais le toucher, mais la rage lui donnait cette même force à l'époque où nous étions du bétail. Ferid semble s'ennuyer et s'attaque au supérieur de mon Yû. Je le vois poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui que j'aime et sans réfléchir je lui tranche le bras. Personne ne le touche.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_ _  
_ _Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _So I travelled back down that road_ _  
_ _Will she come back? No one knows_ _  
_ _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

Je te vois reculer au moment ou j'avance dans ta direction. Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Ou alors es-tu encore en état de choque ? Je te demande de partir avec moi et tu me crache au visage ta réponse. J'ai mal, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je te porte comme une princesse et je nous emmène plus loin. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se servent de toi comme d'un vulgaire pantin. Au bout d'un moment ut te débat et nous tombons sur un toit face à face, comme si nous allions nous entre tuer.

 __ _When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn_ _  
_ _Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn_ _  
_ _And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_ _  
_ _More and more I miss her. When will I learn?_ _  
_ _Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_ _  
_

J'essaye de te faire comprendre que les Humains sont ta perte, que tu es un objet dans leurs machinations. Mais tu t'obstines à ne pas m'écouter. Comme si j'étais un fantôme tu ne tiens pas compte de ma peur de te perdre de nouveau. Mais je vois dans tes yeux de la honte, de la tristesse et du regret.

Tu n'es plus Humain ? C'est de ma faute ? Me demandes-tu comme si le monde est devenu ainsi par ta faute.

CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTES ! M'exclamais-je ne pouvant plus retenir mon sang froid.

Je décide de m'avancer vers toi pour nous en aller loin d'eux. Mais tu ne prends pas ma main.

Je ne peux pas Mika. Mes amies ont besoin de mon aide.

Ce ne sont pas tes amies !

Soudainement tu te retournes vers le champ de batailles et tu vois tes amies se faire sucer le sang par mes « compatriotes ». Je te retiens et tu te débats, nous sommes à égalité. Soudainement tu ne te débats plus, tu commences à hurler à plein poumon comme si on t'arrachait les organes. Une aile noire sort de ton omoplate gauche et ton œil droit pleure du sang qui devient noir. J'essaye de te retenir, mais tu provoque une rafale dévastatrice en ma direction. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenue, mais les Humains ont fais de toi un monstre.

 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_ _  
_ _Hey, she was so easy to love_ _  
_ _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_ _  
_ _I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_ _  
_ _And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_ _  
_ _But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_ _  
_ _Cause I was wrong_ _  
_

Tu dévastes tout sur ton passage, tes attaques sont dix fois plus puissantes qu'un Humain lambda, mais tu es un monstre. Un monstre que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Au moment ou il allait transpercer sa coéquipière je m'interpose entre elle et la lame de son épée. Je suis déterminé à le ramener à la raison, même si je dois mourir. Cette sale humaine en profita pour prendre Yû dans ses bras. Je mourrai d'envie de la tuer sur le champ, mais elle réussie là ou j'échoue. Yû fut de nouveau lui-même et les arrogants d'Humains s'occupèrent de lui, malheureusement je n'ai pas pus lui parler car il tomba dans le coma. Les humains eurent du renfort et nous sommes retournés chez nous.

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_ _  
_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _So I travelled back, down that road_ _  
_ _Will she come back, no one knows_ _  
_ _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

Nous étions presque réunies, j'allais enfin te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais le destin en a voulus autrement. Ma colère ne diminua pas. Je voudrai tellement te revoir, mais je devais attendre la prochaine mission, cela m'énervait encore plus. A chaque l'image de toi dans les bras de ses Humains me dégoutes. Je veux tous les voir périr sous ma lame. Pour toi je ferai tout.

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_ _  
_ _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_ _  
_ _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them_ _  
_ _everything_ _  
_ _Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_ _  
_ _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_ _  
_ _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them_ _  
_ _everything_ _  
_

Ce moment je l'avais dans mes mains, mais maintenant j'ai plus le sentiment que c'était un rêve.

Je lève mon regard vers le ciel sombre. Une pensée pointe le bout de son nez et s'impose.

 **« Je te promet de te retrouver et de te sauver, Yû. »**

 _I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_ _  
_ _Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_ _  
_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_ _  
_ _So I travelled back, down that road_ _  
_ _Will she come back, no one knows_ _  
_ _I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

 _THE END_

 **Voilà ! Ce two-shot est à présent terminé. Je trouve que celui-là est moins bien écrit que le précédent. La musique c'est « Just a dream » de Nelly. Je vous conseille d'écouter la version Nightcore. Mais bon au moins j'aurais terminée. J'espère que vous avez aimés cette fic. Une petite review ça encourage toujours. Et si vous avec une idée à me proposer n'hésitez pas. Besos los lectores !**


End file.
